My Angel: Alone For Christmas
by Fallen Angel From Heaven
Summary: Ok this is complete Mimato with slight dramatic flare (or so i hope) newayz yah, tis Christmas tis Mimato Tis My Present to All Mimato Fans!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I don't own the Characters and I don't own any   
knowledge of New York so a the settings might be a little wrong... but yah   
  
Authors Notes: this is MIMATO! I'm warning you now...thought you may have no idea  
who's who till the end it is Mimato...newayz this is mah Christmassy ficcie hope   
u enjoy ^ ~  
  
  
My Angel: Alone For Christmas  
  
  
I wandered around the crowded streets of New York, taking in the coldness, the   
festive decorations and the overall holiday spirit. Unfortunatly for me, I wasn't  
in a very chrismassy mood. The sky was bleak, and the streets were littered with   
old dirty snow that was melting away slowly. I sighed in deep thought, drifting   
aimlessly through the streets, alleys and roads attempting to remember. Remember   
anything before IT happened; the horrible accident that changed the life I can't   
remember. Sniffling a bit, my breath clearly seen as I exhaled, I wondered how   
it had all happened. All I could remember was being told that my parents were   
dead and that who I was, was a mystery as no one could identify me, there was   
no information left in the wreck and my parents (or so they thought) were in a   
state where they weren't even recognizable. Who was I? Where was I from? Did   
anyone love me? Did I love anyone? I continued walking along the dank slums of   
New York, with no real destination in mind.   
  
Bumping into a man wearing a knee length coat I mutter quietly an apology as I   
head towards a small café at the end of the street. Entering the small, homey   
structure I walked to a table deciding what to order. Sitting down I look up at a  
waitress and ask for a coffee with milk and sugar, scanning the occupants in the   
café for no particular reason. Looking out the large window, I spot the man I   
bumped into, he appeared to be doing as I had wandering around pointlessly,   
without purpose. Returning my attention to my newly arrived coffee, I stared   
down at the brown liquid wondering if it would actually solve my problems. The   
steam rose from the cup, the strong scent entering my nostrils as the light   
ringing of the bell of the café wrung as someone opened the door. Bringing the   
mug to my lips, I look up to see who had entered.   
  
A young man wearing a thick tan sweater and baggy black jeans entered the café,   
slung over his arm was a long coat- It was the man I ran into earlier. Looking at  
him clearly now I saw that he had spiky blonde hair and sapphire eyes, they seemed  
to be cold and dull though, hardened and empty, but still able to see into your   
soul. Realizing I was staring I returned to watching my coffee, loosing myself in  
my thoughts until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Looking up I saw him,   
his eyes glinting in the light a crooked smile pasted on his face. He gave a   
questioning look and a gesture, motioning to see if he was allowed to sit. Nodding  
slowly I gave my approval as he slid the chair out and sat. He looked at me   
peculiarly appearing like he was trying to read my thoughts, before asking   
quietly "Why didn't you tell me you were here?" My eyes widened in alarm, he knew  
who I was, and he knew something about me. Moving my gaze to him I stared with no   
shame attempting to bring back some memory of him. He watched me with concern, as   
I said nothing, before finally realizing that there in my eyes there was nothing.  
There was no past held in my eyes, no memory no pain no love just nothingness. He  
finally realized that the girl in the news, the girl in the papers, the girl with  
no family, the girl that everyone spoke of with no memory no realtives, with   
nothing was I.   
  
He looked at me sadly, asking me one simple question "do you remember anything?"   
Shaking my head, I stated what I knew, I was found with 2 burned bodies, no memory,  
no ID just a funny looking necklace and a scrap of paper that said Odaiba Japan.   
Sighing he said quietly "you are Mimi Tachikawa, you live in Odaiba and you are a  
digidestined." Looking down at my empty coffee cup, I wondered what he talked   
about, a digidestined...what was that... it sounded familiar and yet...this was   
all too much. Looking up at him once more I stood up gesturing for him to follow.  
Understanding what I was implying he stood and followed paying for his drink and   
slipping on his jacket.  
  
Walking with him in silence I lead him to a secluded area in one of the rare   
parks in New York. Sitting down on one of the supplied benches I looked up at   
him once more staring into his intense blue eyes, whispering quietly I asked him   
"Was I kind? Did I love someone? Did someone love me? Who was I?" Sitting down   
beside me looking at his gloved hands he whispered quietly "you were always kind,  
always sincere, and in many ways naïve, you loved everyone in someway never quite  
able to find many faults with them, always looking on the positive sides, everyone  
loved you, you were too honest and sincere for them not to, you were and are Mimi  
Tachikawa bearer of the Crest of Purity." Looking to him I tilted his face to mine   
his eyes almost saddened as my next question brought tears "Did I love you? Did   
you love me?" Tearing his head away from my hands he whispered quietly "I don't   
know if you loved me, but I did love you" and with that he stood and walked away   
quickly. My mind was in shock, someone cared for me, now and before, maybe there   
was hope... getting up I ran after him not knowing his name I racked my brain for   
something to call him before finally calling out "Angel...that's what your are to   
me, you watched over me before, will you leave me now!"   
  
Slowing down he turned to me a familiar smirk etched on his face though tears   
still streaked his cheeks. He signaled me to follow him as he ran towards the   
nearby plaza. Sighing I ran after him realizing I was not dressed for running or   
winter as my long black skirt fluttered in the wind brushing my ankles. Hugging   
my light pink sweater close around me I arrived in front of a jewelry store,   
panting a bit I looked up at him with mock annoyance "how dare you make me run!"   
laughing I rested my head on his shoulder, and sighed the feeling comforting and   
familiar. He placed his arm around me before entering the shop. Sighing I   
realized through everything I still didn't know or remember his name, but I   
realized it didn't matter he was my angel and that's all I cared about I wouldn't  
be alone this Christmas.   
  
The day passed quickly Christmas Eve was over and tomorrow would be Christmas. We  
spent the remainder of the day wandering around the plaza as he helped me piece   
together my memory by helping him gift shop for his, no our other friends.   
According to him even if I couldn't remember them they'd remember me and he   
promised he'd take me to them before the New Year. So now on Christmas Eve we   
were at my apartment resting in front of the fireplace drinking hot chocolate,   
as he told me about what had happened in the Digital World. Leaning against his   
chest with his arms wrapped around me, I sighed my eyelids feeling heavy with sleep.   
I could feel his hands run through my hair, as I drifted into my slumber.   
  
I woke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon, realizing I was lying on   
the couch now covered by a quilt. Standing groggily I looked at the digital clock  
on top of the television, it read it was already 10 am, sighing quietly I walked   
over to the small kitchen where my angel was making brunch, I suddnly realized   
that i still didn't know his name, i believe that he hasn't told me his name yet   
out of hope I might remember it, but could I? There were few things I could   
recall.... Smiling and leaning against the doorframe I watched him quietly. He   
turned around, smiling handing me a plate of food as we sat at the kitchen table.  
He grinned and whispered "Merry Christmas" to me as we ate, he sat fidgeting in   
his seat, before finally standing up and running off to get something. In my   
bewilderment, I just sat there in confusion and ate my food slowly awaiting his return.   
  
He came running back with a small box and an envelope, taking my hand and pulling  
me to the living room where a new fire had been stoked. He handed the two items to  
me with a slight blush spreading over his cheeks. Taking them I motioned for him   
to sit down. Before opening the box, I looked up at him his eyes no longer cold   
and hard but no soft with warmth and love, and yet still able to see into your   
soul. Smiling I opened the box slowly to reveal a beautiful emerald necklace   
that I was admiring the day before it was shaped in a teardrop with a small pearl  
embedded in the middle. Looking at him I almost cried, before he motioned to the   
envelope. Taking the thin fold of paper, I opened it slowly to reveal to place   
tickets to Odaiba Japan. Gasping I stood up and threw my arms around him   
enveloping him in a hug. Laughing a bit he motioned for the necklace and   
nodded as he stood behind me, clasping it around my neck, admiring the jewelry.   
Standing, I felt bad that I didn't have anything for him, but deciding against   
mentioning that, I turned to him and grabbing onto his collar I pulled him close   
leaning towards him and kissing him hard on the lips, realizing all my love,   
pain, anxiety, passion and attention into it, before pulling away to catch my   
breath. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered quietly in his ear "I   
love you Yamato Ishida, my angel, you made me remember again, but i'm sorry I  
don't have a present for you" Smiling boldly he lifted me off the ground spinning  
me in his embrace before dropping me on the couch and leaning down kissing me on   
the lips softly and gently. He whispered to me "I love you Mimi Tachikawa, you've  
given me the best Christmas present every, I'm not alone for Christmas" I pulled   
him down for another quick kiss before whispering to him "that was my greatest   
fear being alone, thank you for everything, you truly are my angel."   
  
The day went on like that, us exchanging kisses and thoughts lying there by the   
fire, a new coat of pure fresh snow appearing outside. I was so glad for this, I   
wasn't alone this Christmas, I wasn't alone anymore, I may not remember a lot but  
what I did were all thoughts of him, and how much I love him and how much he  
loves me.   
  
Epilogue  
  
We went to Japan in the following week, to meet the others my memory was still   
fuzzy, but Yamato-my angel- helped me through it, I remembered everything about   
him, my love, my hope, my fear of rejection everything and I'm grateful, for   
even though in the year past many things were difficult and hard to live through,  
the year in the future held great promise, I was with him and my friends. Yamato   
was right I couldn't remember them all, but they all remembered me. I'll never   
forget this Christmas, because this Christmas an angel came to a café and stayed   
with me, forever making sure I'd never be alone.   
  
  
  
Authors Notes: So good? Bad? Horrible? Great? What please tell me...so in other   
words pleas R&R Arigato!~ Angel  



End file.
